I will always love you
by FaithfulHPReader
Summary: Harry Potter visits Godric Hollow again and finds something his mother left behind. Rated K plus


It was a stormy night when Harry Potter decided to visit Godric's Hollow again. Ginny had offered to go with him, but it was something he needed to do alone. He was twenty-one years old now, and he and Ginny we happily married. Ginny had told him the good news just a week ago, he was to be a father in a couple of months. As much as he wished he could stay back with her tonight, this is just something he had to do. Preferably without being attacked by a giant snake-lady this time.

He apparated to the small village just after the sun set, first deciding to visit his parents graves. Walking through the rows of gravestones, Harry easily found his parents' this time. He knew that his parents dying for him was essential in destroying Voldemort, but he wished it didn't have to have happen. It was exactly twenty years ago that he had lost his parents and changed his life forever.

He conjured up some flowers, smiling through his tears when he realized that he had unintentionally conjured lilies. He laid the flowers on his parents' grave and slowly walked towards their old house. He pushed open the rusty old gate and struggled through the overgrown hedge to the door. He remembered what Hermione said four years ago, that it didn't look safe, but he had to go in. He wanted to see where he used to live.

He pushed the door open and entered the old cottage. He walked through the hall that his father was murdered in, unashamed of the tears that streamed down his face. He entered what seemed to be a sitting room at the end of the hall, it contained two deep red couches, a small table, and not much else. Harry smiled when he noticed the walls matched the couch and had a golden trim. His parents were true Gryffindors. There was a staircase that he remembered led upstairs, he had seen Voldemort relive this memory and knew that his room was upstairs, and his parents' probably was, too.

He first entered his own room, the room where his mother was murdered and his life became a thousand times more complicated. Where a piece of Voldemort's soul joined his own. The roof had been blown off and the furniture was on its sides all over the room. The room contained a small crib, a rocking chair, and a dresser that he opened to find his old baby clothes. There was a basket of toys in the corner, muggle toys and wizard baby toys. He saw his first broomstick in the basket and smiled a bit, remembering the torn picture he had found in Sirius' room. He gave the room a final look before exiting and walking to the end of the hall, to what he assumed was his parents' bedroom.

He opened the door and looked around, there was a large bed that looked like a giant version of the Hogwarts' Gryffindor beds, there were two large dressers, and a large chest at the foot of the bed. He walked over to the chest and opened it. His eyes filled with tears when he saw the contents. There were many pictures, Lily and James, Lily and a group of girls in which he recognized Alice Longbottom as a teenager, a picture of the Marauders similar to the one Sirius had stuck to his wall.

As he looked through all the pictures, he found a letter. A letter that had his name on the front of it. Overwhelmed with curiousity, he opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this, I am dead. I never wanted it to be this way, I wanted to be with you as you grew up, as you went to Hogwarts for the first times, to be there to comfort you whenever needed. I love you and James more than anything, but I have to assume that you grew up with no parents. Voldemort wouldn't leave the job unfinished, but you, there's something special about you. If a baby can scare Voldemort, I can't imagine what you will be like now that you're older. Right now, you are just a year old, but you are already half my life._

_I have so many questions I wish could be answered. Is Voldemort gone? Did you grow up with Sirius, Remus, or Peter? I don't know how old you are now, perhaps you're married already. These are some things that I guess I will never know, but I hope that you were able to find someone who loves you as much as I love James. Do you have friends as close as James is with the other Marauders? (I assume someone told you about them sometime throughout your Hogwarts life)_

_I want you to be able to know this, sweetie. Even though I am gone, I will always love you. Forever. I never want you to doubt that, okay? James and I love you so much that it hurts to know that I might not see you grow up._

_I don't know how much you know about us, how much people have told you. Let me guess, "Looks exactly like James, except for the eyes, Lily's eyes." People are always saying it now and, now that you've grown, I bet that you look the same as James does now. Have people told you how we got together? Hated each other until about seventh year and then randomly decided otherwise? There is such a big story behind that "random" decision, but I want to assure you that I do love James. It must seem like I really hated him for a while, but I never really did. He just had to learn to deflate his head a bit. And to anyone else, I suppose it would look kind of random, many people had suggested a love potion. But I really love your dad and I want you to know that._

_And I know it looks like your dad was this horrible bully for years and years, but I guess he really just had to grow up and realize what he was doing. Don't you ever forget that your dad was a wonderful person, you really couldn't find a much kinder or braver man. Please don't forget that._

_Well, I know I will never know all that I want to about you, so I must say good-bye. Just please remember, James and I will always love you._

_Love,_

_Lily Potter, your mother_

The paper had spots where the writing had smudged from the tears that fell on the paper. He held the letter close to his heart, his mother had written this for him, it was covered in her handwriting and it was his. He knew that his father would have never written such a thing, he trusted his friends too much to even think that any of them would sell him out to Voldemort, but Lily apparently had her suspisions. Deciding he had been here long enough, he apparated with a crack, back to his and Ginny's house.

"Harry?" Ginny called. When she walked in the living room, Harry held her close and kissed her deeply.

"Please don't ever forget that I love you," he said, burying his face in her hair. "Don't _you_ forget, either." Harry added while gently stroking Ginny's, still flat, stomach.

"I could never forget. I love you, Harry." Ginny replied and gently kissed him again. She didn't know what happened at Godric's Hollow, and she wasn't planning on asking.


End file.
